The purpose of this NIAID-sponsored, multicenter, randomized study is to compare the safety, tolerance and effectiveness of two different routes of administration of recombinant human interleukin-2 (rhIL-2) in combination with highly active antiretroviral therapy (HAART), to HAART alone as treatment for human immunodeficiency type one (HIV) infection. rhIL-2 will be administered, either as 7.5 MIU BID subcutaneously for 5 days every 8 weeks or as 9 MIU by continuous intravenouws infusion for 5 days every 8 weeks, for a total of 72 weeks. In this protocol, HAART consists of one of four triple combinations of indinavir (IDV) a potent protease inhibitor plus 2 nucleosides. Subjects randomized to receive continuous infusion rhIL-2 will be hospitalized at the UWMC GCRC for the first 5-day cycle of rhIL-2.